The Amazing Story of Tiv
by ILoveStarWarsMoreThanLyf
Summary: When Tiv's daughter Zoe dies everything changes. He is physically stronger than ever but psychologically he's lifeless. Read as the amazing Tiv copes with a tragedy.


**Authors Note: Hello I am Lizzie. You may recognise my name from other famous fanfiction stories I have written. Particularly my star wars ones. The creation of this story was a long and gruelling process with the co-writer Rachel. Also a world known fanfiction author. **

**In order to fully understand what is happening in this brief example of Tiv's life, you need to listen to this song as you read. **

**.com/watch?v=0vRuc1MUzd8**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie & Rachel.**

Zoe's Death. Part One.

In the Hospital – 2:10pm.

Sitting in the waiting room when he hears the news that Zoe is dead. He goes all batman mode. Slamming his fist on the floor, the nurse trying to help him up, Tiv just shrugs her arm off. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yells. Running his hands through his hair, and screaming out loudly.

Tiv's house – 4:15pm.

Intensely working out. Lifting weights. Working on his abdominals. Drinking gatorade. The camera moves around a punching bag, Tiv on the other side, a look of DEEP concentration on his face.

Tiv stops to rest, but then.. what is this? He sees a broken picture frame with Zoe's picture smiling up at him. He continues to train harder than ever.

His study room. - 6:20pm.

He writes "Spark and Zachy go grocery shopping-" then backspaces. He just can't do it. Mike comes in, puts his hand on his shoulder, but Tiv just falls to the ground.

The shops – 6:21pm.

Standing still in the shopping centre, while everyone else is moving fast mode around him, he cries. He's standing on the edge of a building somewhere, looking into the distance as the wind blows.

Back in his study room. - 10:00pm.

Cassie is crying behind him, begging him to come to bed, but he's staying up late. Working on his fan fiction novel. But the story is going nowhere. He's frustrated.

Some faint voices add in randomly "Imagine if this was the back story for the joker. Imagine this playing while he goes in his closet and pulls out his joker costume. Like spider man does in spider man 3."

The kitchen. - 12:39am.

Cassie is smashing cups and plates in a rage.

The hallway – 12:42am.

Tiv walks down his dark hallway, which happens to be plastered with pictures of little Zoe, he pauses at her untouched bedroom and sees her ghost. And then she disappears. Tiv's Dad runs in as Tiv clenches Zoe's blankets... they just stand looking at each other while memories of little Zoe play in their minds. Tiv's Dad leaves as Cassie enters the room. Tiv and Cassie are arguing in slow motion about cleaning out her bedroom. He slaps her really hard in the face. She slowly puts her hand to her face, and slowly looks up at him. Tears running down her face. She begins to pack up her things and the kids.

The kitchen/dining room. - 1:03am.

he looks out the window as she walks out, makes coffee but doesn't drink it. Zoe's face appears in it and he smashes it against the wall.

he falls to the ground, screams (in mute because the music is playing) breathing heavily, he looks up at the cupboard where he hides his gun.

He takes pictures of him looking at the gun and posts them on facebook...Cassie sees them and runs in slow motion to the apartment.

All the while Zoe appears as a ghost whispering "hurry"..."hurry"

She gets there just as he shoots the gun but in slow motion, she jumps and pushes the gun away from his head, but it clips her in the shoulder. She falls to the ground and grabs Tiv's face and says "I... I saw her too."

Their eyes both widen, and they just hold each other crying as Zoe's ghost circles them. It goes back to him banging on the hospital floor.

The hospital – 6:30am.

When Cassie wakes up in her hospital bed, Tiv's sitting there, with their other children, holding her hand. She smiles at them weakly, and the camera zooms out of the hospital window, so far out, into the forest, where the ghost of Zoe is laughing and playing with other ghost children.


End file.
